The present invention relates to a microscope system that captures images of a sample such as a biological sample at a high magnification, generates a composite image from the obtained image data, and displays the composite image on a display unit, and to a method of controlling the microscope system.
In recent years, there has been widely known a microscope system in which images of a sample such as a biological sample are captured at a high magnification, and a composite image is generated based on the obtained image data to be displayed on a display unit (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-51773 (paragraphs [0022] to [0027], FIG. 1); hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses a fluorescence microscope system including a microscope apparatus (10) and a control apparatus (60). The microscope apparatus (10) acquires a fluorescence observation image of a specimen S in which a biological sample is put on a glass slide. The control apparatus (60) executes control of image acquisition by the microscope apparatus (10), and the like. The microscope apparatus (10) includes a specimen storage unit (11) that is capable of storing a plurality of specimens S, a specimen conveyance unit (14) that conveys the specimens S, and a specimen stage (15) on which the specimens S are placed. Further, the microscope apparatus (10) includes a macro image acquisition unit (20) that acquires a low-magnification image of the specimen S and a micro image acquisition unit (30) that acquires a high-magnification image of the specimen S. The control apparatus (60) executes processing including control of an image acquisition operation in the microscope apparatus (10), setting of image acquisition conditions, processing of an acquired image data of the specimen S, control of displaying an image of the specimen S by a display apparatus (71), and the like.